


lock the door

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20, Canon Compliant, Coda, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, heline dESERVED A SEASON 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: The good thing is you two were together when Alec found you.We were just doing...Research.-shadowhunters, 3x20.AKA, how Alec found Aline and Helen.





	lock the door

Alec’s in too much of a rush, striding through Idris’ almost-familiar corridors; he doesn’t think. He just knows that Aline trusts him. She’s always trusted him, and Alec _needs_ that right now.

He needs someone who won’t need the explanation of how, just that it’s happening and lives need saving- he doesn’t need Jia’s reluctance to act, her doubt in what he saw and heard. Aline will take action faster because she has less to lose, no pride to protect, and she won’t ask for proof.

At her office door, he doesn’t knock, going straight for the handle. He doesn’t think, he walks straight in, and-

Alec backtracks and shuts the door quietly behind him, because Aline isn’t alone.

Sat on the edge of her desk, Aline has her hand up the back of the shirt of the blonde woman she’s kissing, pulling her close. They’re crowded close, both of them so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even notice him, the woman pushing Aline’s jacket off her shoulders, and they’re smiling against each other’s lips.

Alec exhales, pressing his fingers to his temples and massaging them as he knocks on the door, hard. He did not need to see his cousin kissing someone like that.

One of them curses, quiet and quick- there’s a scuffle behind the door, a shouted ‘just a minute!’ which Alec is more than willing to wait- and then Aline opens the door, blinking in surprise up at him.

“Alec.”

“Hey,” he says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “Jonathan Morgenstern has threatened to kill all shadowhunters and we’re not sure he couldn’t. Jia says we need to fortify the city.”

Aline’s eyes narrow, but it’s not in suspicion- she’s only reading his expression, and she needs nothing else. Hand patting her holster, checking for her weapons, she’s already turning back to the shadowhunter she was kissing, who nods, pulling on her jacket as she follows after them. Seeming to need nothing more, Aline leads them down the corridor.

“Who do you have with you?”

“Iz, Jace, Clary,” Alec reels off as Aline presses her phone against her ear, nodding. “North wing of the building.”

Making a sharp turn, heading towards the stairs, Aline starts an urgent conversation about tactics, and the other shadowhunter catches up to Alec, keeping pace at his side.

Tugging her hair free of her jacket, she glances up at Alec as he gets a glimpse of her seelie ears, and looks back down fast. She stares ahead, not meeting his eye, and it’s not like Alec has a problem with that, or her, but.

Either that’s the first time, or they’ve been lucky so far. Aline’s the Consul’s _daughter_ , and Idris loves gossip- Alec hesitates, but says it anyway. “By the way, if I were you, next time I’d lock the door.”

It takes a second for what he’s said to sink in, to understand, but when she gets what he’s suggesting she stares up at Alec, surprised, and Alec just raises an eyebrow, trying not to smirk.

When she thinks he’s not looking, she ducks her head and tries to wipe her lips with her sleeve subtly, as if worried Aline’s transferred lipstick she isn’t wearing across, and that really does make Alec grin, although it drops when there’s a loud, distant noise, the shrill shriek of blaring sirens.

They freeze, staring at each other, and Aline hangs up.

“What does that mean?” Alec asks.

“The city’s getting ready for war,” Aline says, grim and dark, and Alec tenses his jaw but says nothing, and Aline’s gaze lingers on the other shadowhunter for a moment, before starting to move again.

He doesn’t blame them for stealing moments of joy in the middle of all this. He doesn’t resent their happiness; he knows there’s no knowing when it’ll be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of them they're cute as fuck and the actresses care so _much_ and I'm so sad


End file.
